Exemplary embodiments relate to system integrity, and more specifically, to detecting vulnerabilities in system code.
System integrity support restricts only unauthorized problem programs. It is the responsibility of the installation to verify that any authorized programs added to the system control program will not introduce any integrity exposures.
System z® hardware along with z/OS® include features and facilities specifically designed to protect one program from affecting another, either intentionally or accidentally. The ability of an operating system to protect data and itself from unauthorized changes is called system integrity.
An authorized program in the system is one that runs in PSW (Program Status Word) key 0-7, in supervisor state, and/or is authorized through the authorized program facility (APF). Examples of authorized programs in z/OS® (operating system) include supervisor call (SVC) routines and program call (PC) routines, most of which run in PSW key 0-7. An unauthorized program is a program that runs in PSW key 8-15 (typically key 8), in problem state, and is not APF authorized. System integrity support restricts only unauthorized programs.